


the kids are alright

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Relationship Advice, Requited Love, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teenage Drama, Texting, Yurio has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuri takes a risk and sends a text that could potentially end his friendship with Otabek. He ends up at Yuuri and Victor's apartment, anxiously but reluctantly seeking advice.Set a year and a few months after the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**YURIO:**

**are you and victor there?**

**I have a problem**

 

Yuuri sat up upon reading the texts, frowning worriedly as he typed a reply.

 

_**I'm here.** _

_**Victor took Makkachin out on his own. He'll be back in a little while.** _

_**Is everything okay?** _

 

Worrier that he was, Yuuri immediately thought of a million different types of problems Yuri could probably have. A street fight gone wrong. A serious injury. Potya being hurt or sick or lost. An argument with Yakov or Lilia that probably meant he'd want to crash with Yuuri and Victor for a few days. After a few moments Yuri replied:

 

**YURIO:**

**it's about otabek**

**can I come in?**

 

Yuri was coming over? Suddenly Yuuri was glad he'd stayed behind to tidy up the living room (and Victor's growing stacks of books). He wondered what could have happened with the Kazakh skater that had Yuri feeling like he had to come to him or Victor. 

 

...It was probably bad. Yuri's and Victor's relationship had improved beyond that of just rinkmates, but seeking advice from  _Victor_  about things outside of skating was still like pulling teeth for the teenager.

 

_**Of course. How far away are you?** _

 

**YURIO:**

**I'm walking up the stairs**

 

He'd been well on his way before checking to see if Yuuri and Victor were even home? Worried, Yuuri went to open the door and poke his head out into the hallway, and sure enough Yuri was quickly making his way over, hood pulled up and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He walked past Yuuri without a word.

 

Closing the door, Yuuri noticed how the boy was fidgeting, one foot tapping incessantly and a hand tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. "Hi, Yuri. What's this about Otabek? Did you two have a fight?"

 

He hated to think that the two had had a falling out. Otabek was apparently the only good friend Yuri had, and he was really good at bringing a real smile to Yuri's face. 

 

Taking his sunglasses off and pulling his hood off, Yuri snapped, "No, we didn't have a fight! It's just..." He bit his lip and looked at the floor, looking very terrified.

 

He was walking the edge between his usual flinty self and fearful vulnerability. Taking pity on him Yuuri suggested, "Want to sit down with me?"

 

"Yeah..." Yuri made his way over to the couch and sat down heavily, his knee jiggling as he crossed his arms. "...Just...don't laugh at me, pig."

 

"I'm not going to laugh at you." He had instinctively begun to place a hand on Yuri's shoulder but decided against it at the last minute. He knew better than anyone how a well-meaning touch could feel so unwelcome. "I promise." Yuuri wasn't certain if he'd know how to help. He honestly liked Otabek but didn't know him as well as Yuri did. But the least he could do was listen because he hated to see Yuri looking like the world was going to end. "So what happened?"

 

Yuri opened his mouth and then closed it again, suddenly pale and withdrawn. He took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, wordlessly handing it to Yuuri with a trembling hand.

 

Yuuri took the phone from him, seeing an outgoing message written in blocks of Cyrillic. Dismayed, Yuuri told the boy, "I still can't read Cyrillic very well. I'm sorry."

 

With an irritated huff, Yuri snatched the phone from him and snarled, "I told Otabek that..." He seemed to struggle with the words for a few seconds before finally blurting out, " _I told him I have a crush on him!"_

 

Yuuri's jaw dropped. 

 

There were moments where he had wondered if Yuri's friendship with Otabek went beyond that, the way he went on about the other skater, but Yuuri had learned not to make those kinds of assumptions and knew it was no one's business but Yuri's, as long as he didn't get hurt. But Yuri himself had just confirmed it.

 

...And he'd told Otabek how he felt.

 

Closing his mouth again, Yuuri felt himself get a little agitated on Yuri's behalf. It was a huge risk to take, one Yuuri doubted he would have even dared to take when he was Yuri's age, but now it was clearly evident that Yuri was close to going ballistic over it. He cleared his throat and asked carefully, "What...did he say?"

 

"HE HASN'T REPLIED!" Yuri shouted, making Yuuri jump. He buried his hands in his hair and shut his eyes, which were beginning to look tearful. "I sent that shit half an hour ago and I don't have read receipts so I don't even know if he saw it yet! I'm so  _stupid!_ What the fuck was I even thinking sending him that!? He's never gonna want to talk to me again!"

 

He was groaning helplessly and Yuuri was trying to figure out what he could possibly say because he could all too easily see himself in Yuri's position. "Well maybe he _hasn't_  seen it yet. He could be doing something else." He was clutching at straws and he knew it. "Isn't Almaty...an hour ahead?"

 

" _Three,_ stupid," Yuri spat out, still refusing to look up.

 

 _Right. Three._ "So it's around four in the afternoon. Maybe...he's out on his motorcycle? He's smart enough to know not to have his phone out when he's riding."

 

Yuri let out a long whine, thoroughly convinced that the worst had happened. While he did know how Yuri felt, Yuuri wished he were better at handling this. He was used to Yuri's rages, able to be patient when he  _wasn't_ having a mental breakdown in a bathroom stall. But this was potential heartbreak, maybe the end of a friendship.

 

Yuuri suddenly willed Otabek to text Yuri back as soon as possible.  _Come on, don't let him down. Not you, of all people._

 

Even if Otabek didn't return his feelings, Yuri needed an answer.

 

And, like magic, Yuri's phone pinged with a notification.

 

Yuri's eyes went comically round when he saw a series of incoming messages from Otabek, and suddenly he screamed in terror and tossed his phone at Yuuri before bolting off the couch and running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Cradling the phone in his hands, Yuuri stared after Yuri, wondering what the hell had just happened. Realizing he needed to check on Yuri, he went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Yuri? Yuri, are you okay?" He tested the doorknob next, relieved to see that it wasn't locked. He'd made that mistake too many times himself.

 

" _Don't come in!"_ Yuri shouted.

 

"I'm not. I'm sitting down right outside." He lowered himself to sit cross-legged in front of the door, still holding the phone and curious about what Otabek had said.

 

The phone pinged again.

 

Yuri exclaimed,  _"Shit!"_

 

It was Otabek again. Yuuri cleared his throat and asked the teenager, "Do you want me to give you your phone so you can read it in there?"

 

 _"NO!"_ There were a few seconds of silence before Yuri added softly, "...You read it."

 

"...I can't."

 

_"FUCK!"_

 

Yuuri cursed himself for not keeping up with his Cyrillic. "I'm still out here, okay?"

 

He started to mentally prepare himself for a long wait outside his bathroom, wondering what Otabek's was probably feeling waiting for Yuri's reply. Then the door slowly creaked open, and a disheveled Yuri stood on the threshold.

 

Yuuri got to his feet and held the phone out, but Yuri seemed to edge away from it. "...I can sit with you while you read it, okay?"

 

Yuri was quiet for a long moment before nodding and taking the phone from Yuuri and making his way back to the couch. He shook as Yuuri sat down next to him, watching as he finally unlocked his phone and looked at the messages. Yuri took a deep, shaky breath, and started scrolling through them.

 

His heart racing, Yuuri waited anxiously and watched the expression on Yuri's face as he read the texts. He watched the terror fade away, surprise and disbelief taking its place as color rose in Yuri's cheeks. Yuuri felt himself smile when Yuri looked at the phone like he was enraptured, eyes glowing with emotion.

 

 _What do you know,_ Yuuri thought for the hundredth time since meeting Yuri.  _The Russian punk has a heart._  

 

"He..." Yuri swallowed and was silent for a few moments before trying again. "H-he says he's...felt the same way for a long time." He turned to look at Yuuri, his eyes shining, and added, "He wasn't replying because his mom sent him out on an errand and didn't see my text until a little while ago! But he says he's had a crush on me too!"

 

"That's great, Yuri!" He beamed at the teenager, finally able to breathe and honestly glad things had turned out this way for the young skaters.

 

Yuri kept smiling at him before suddenly throwing himself at Yuuri in a hug that caught the older skater by surprise. Yuuri sat speechless, his arms automatically coming up to wrap around Yuri and squeeze him close.

 

He wondered how long it would last before he heard the door open and heard Victor's voice announce, "I'm home,  _detka--_ "

 

Yuuri looked up and found Victor staring at him and Yuri in astonishment, Makkachin's leash falling from his grip. Yuri immediately tensed in Yuuri's arms and quickly darted away to the other side of the couch like he'd been burned just as Makkachin started to try clambering on top of him.

 

Victor was beaming from ear to ear as he glanced between them. " _That_ was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Do it again, Yurio! I want a picture!" Victor started to dig through his pockets for his phone.

 

" _LIKE HELL I WILL, YOU GIGANTIC ASSHOLE,"_ Yuri snarled before leaping off the couch and running towards Yuuri and Victor's bedroom, phone tightly clutched in his hand. "DON'T COME IN," he threw over his shoulder before Yuuri heard the door slam shut.

 

Yuuri was still smiling as he stared after him, letting Makkachin climb onto his lap so Victor could sit down next to him.

 

Leaning in to kiss Yuuri's cheek, Victor raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there any particular reason Yurio was hugging you and just took over our bedroom?"

 

Grinning back at him, Yuuri replied, "A pretty good reason."

 

"Are you going to tell me?"

 

"Nope. You're going to have to ask Yurio yourself," he said with a thorough ruffling of Makkachin's ears.

 

"I'll beg if I have to."

 

Yuuri bet he would. He smiled at Victor sweetly and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He drew away and relished the look on his face when he said, "Still a no."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set a few weeks after vitya and yuuri tie the knot

Victor wrinkled his nose at the smell of cleaner, beyond grateful that he'd gotten the bathroom clean. One more pressing chore out of the way, at least. He washed his hands and was drying them when he heard someone at the door. He blinked in surprise, not really expecting anyone. Yuuri had just gone out and took his keys with him.

 

Makkachin was barking excitedly, probably already at the door. Victor stepped outside to get the door, gently ushering Makkachin away. He smiled when he saw Yuri standing just outside, hands deep in his pockets as he gave Victor his customary glare. "Yurio! Come on in."

 

He stepped aside to let the teen in, relieved that the apartment wasn't a huge mess at least. With all the activity from the wedding and their honeymoon, he and Yuuri had gotten a little lazy in the aftermath, but at least they were falling back into a normal routine. Yuri knelt to pat Makkachin's head and turned his surly gaze on Victor, "Hi. What the hell are you wearing on your head?"

 

"Oh." Victor blushed and reached up to tug off the rag he'd tied around his head, smiling sheepishly as he and Yuri stepped into the kitchen. "I was cleaning the bathroom and wanted to keep my hair out of my face. Do you want some juice?"

 

"Yeah, thanks. Where's the pork cutlet bowl?"

 

Victor put the juice box in front of him, sitting down across from the boy and relaxing for the first time in a few hours. "We were out of milk. He ran out to get some." Curious about why Yuri had dropped in suddenly, he asked, "Let me guess, are Yakov and Lilia fighting again?"

 

Yuri gave a wry laugh, chewing on the end of his straw (making Victor flinch a little), and said, "No, it's been quiet. For once." He sipped quietly for a few moments, his eyes darting around in a telling sign of nervousness, and added, "Beka's coming over next week."

 

"That's right! I almost forgot! You must be pretty excited to see him again after the wedding!" It had been the first time Yuri and Otabek spent time together in person after their _adorable_ confessions via text message. Victor, first too anxious then too elated to notice much else, didn't know how they'd spent their time together, but he did hope that they'd had fun together. Still beaming at Yuri he sighed dreamily, "I can see it now: you waiting at the arrivals gate, straining your neck for a glimpse of your beloved! And suddenly, there he is! You  _race_  towards him and--"

 

"You're making me  _nauseous,_ " Yuri growled, glaring at Victor from across the table. 

 

Victor chuckled softly, ready to dodge if Yuri decided to launch his juice box at him. "So, any big plans?"

 

The teen looked around a little uncertainly, chewing on his straw again and muttering, "...I don't know yet. Maybe we'll go out to eat at some fancy restaurant or something."

 

"Well, when you put it like that, a fancy dinner sounds about as fun as pulling teeth," Victor said, looking at Yuri thoughtfully. He did seem quite nervous about this particular subject, even if he'd been friends with Otabek for a long time. "The point is to spend time with him and have fun, and you don't have to rush things either."

 

"What do  _you_ suggest, then?" Yuri asked dryly.

 

Victor beamed at the question, much too ready to give Yuri the benefit of his experience. "In my opinion a date doesn't have to follow any one specific set of guidelines. Taking someone out to eat at a fancy restaurant is nice, but assuming that those are the only worthwhile dates is fairly limiting." He paused, checking to see if Yuri was listening. His smile widened when he saw Yuri raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "For example, big plans might fall through, or you're both too tired to go out. The solution? Stay in and take a nap together! A nap date!"

 

Yuri was looking at him like he'd suggested he leave his blades unsharpened for six months. "...Are you serious?"

 

"As the plague. Trust me, Yurio. When you get to be my age, you learn to appreciate a good nap date." Victor _did_  love falling asleep in the warmth of Yuuri's arms, and some days napping with him was a much more pleasant alternative to going out for dinner in a crowded restaurant.

 

The younger skater was still staring at him like he didn't quite believe him, then Victor heard keys jangling at the door. Yuuri entered, shutting the door behind him and smiling down at Makkachin as he barked at him in greeting. He looked up at Victor with a smile, his gaze falling on Yuri, "Hi, Yuri!" He stepped into the kitchen, pausing to bend down and kiss Victor. The man smiled into the kiss, squeezing Yuuri's middle with one arm and practically hearing Yuri roll his eyes. His husband put the milk in the refrigerator and asked, "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, he's just seeking out my date expertise for Otabek's visit," Victor replied, grinning in Yuri's direction while the teen snarled at him.

 

Yuuri pulled up a chair, sitting next to Victor and asking, "Did you tell him about nap dates?"

 

" _Yes_ , he told me about nap dates!" Yuri growled, now glaring at them both. 


End file.
